


The Secret Weapon

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, mild crossdressing, pining rewarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2004.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2004.

Remus Lupin leaned casually against the doorframe of Professor Snape's workroom, watching him chopping up ingredients for a complicated looking potion.

"You could do that with magic just as easily," Lupin observed.

Snape didn't even glance up. "Magic would distill the properties of the ingredients. That is why there are so few truly skilled potions masters in Europe, all the younger wizards want to do is flick their wand and have the work done for them."

Lupin smiled. "You really love this, don't you?"

Snape did look up at him then. He looked Lupin up and down, before returning to his work.

"I love you, you know," Lupin told him, moving into the room.

Snape kept chopping ingredients. "Love is a foolish emotion."

Lupin tried to keep the hurt from showing on his face. "You always say that."

"And yet you continue to come here and confess your undying love."

"Tonight was the 21st time."

"Hmm."

"That's how long I said I'd do it for, remember? So, I guess I better head back home." Snape didn't move. "Right. Ok. I'm leaving now. Going back home..." Snape still didn't say anything. Lupin turned forlornly to leave. As he reached the door it slammed in his face and he felt himself pushed up against it.

"Occasionally being able to flick a wand is a useful skill," Snape murmured before he captured Lupin's lips and began to suck on them fiercely. Lupin opened his mouth to say something when Snape forced his tongue inside and soon Lupin forgot whatever it was he wanted to say. Finally lack of oxygen began to effect them and they fell apart.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"Wow."

"I believe you just said that," Snape replied, not trying to hide the extremely smug expression on his face.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Lupin moved his hand up and down Snape's back and nuzzled his neck. "Why now?"

"Because...because I would miss you." Snape took Lupin's chin in his hand and lifted it so their eyes were locked. "I have enjoyed your visits. I wouldn't want you to go. It's...I'd miss our games of chess."

"Oh, of course. Chess. Very important," Lupin smirked. Snape merely glared at him, but it didn't seem to have much effect. "Just as well I didn't have to resort to my secret weapon."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Lupin leaned over so he could whisper into Snape's ear, his breath tickling the hairs on his neck. "I'm wearing stockings."

Snape's eyes widened and then, in one swift motion he put his hand under Lupin's cloak and swept his hand along Lupin's silky legs.

"Oh God," Lupin moaned, leaning against Snape.

Snape's hands rose higher and higher and Lupin began to squirm at the delicious heat emanating from the Potions Master. Lupin's legs began to turn to jelly.

"Bed, now," Snape growled, lifting Lupin clear off the ground, and stalking into his bedroom. The unattended potion hissed unpleasantly and then boiled over as the bedroom door was slammed shut.  



End file.
